dragoncavefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Undead Dragon
Undead Dragon - Smok Nieumarły/Zombie - to specjalne smoki, które nie mogą być złapane w Cave lub Abadoned. Są one tworzone poprzez zabijanie pisklęcia (lub czekanie do jego śmierci) lub dorosłego smoka. Aby tego dokonać, po zabiciu smoka należy użyć akcji "Revive", ale tylko podczas 31 października - W dzień Halloween. Nie może on być stworzony w żaden inny dzień w roku. Smok wzbudził kontrowersje, ponieważ po jego stworzeniu, zabijał inne smoki na scrollu. Pogłoski głoszą, że Nieumarłego smoka można stworzyć w każdy dzień roku - jednak z minimalną szansą - 1/100. Niestety nie są one prawdziwe, ponieważ jedynymi smokami Zombie stworzonymi w inny dzień, niż Halloween są: Qemrao Thuwed oraz 0eidw Qemrao Thuwed - obydwa należą do TJ09 - Twórcy Dragon Cave - jednak administrator może stworzyć dowolnego smoka w dowolny dzień w roku... Pogłoski te zostały wyjaśnione na IRC 22 Grudnia 2012r przez administratora, iż nie można stworzyć tego smoka poza 31 października. Szanse na stworzenie nieumarłego smoka w dzień Halloween waha się w przedziale od 1/2 do 1/6. Nie ważne czy smok umrze 31 października, może umrzeć wcześniej, jednak musi zostać "Ożywiony" w ten dzień, inaczej stworzenie Zombie będzie niemożliwe... Są 3 skutki użycia akcji "Revive": *Smok zostanie ożywiony w taką postać, jaką wyglądał za życia. *Smok zostanie ożywiony, lecz przemieni się w Zombie *Smok zostanie nietknięty, i będzie na zawsze martwy. Nieumarłe smoki są widoczne tylko od godziny 12AM do 6AM czasu DC (EST). Jednak każdego 31 dnia miesiąca, będą widoczne na scrollu jako NAGROBEK! Zombie nie mogą się rozmnażać, nie mogą zostać wypuszczone ani zabite, jednakże można nadać im imię i opis. Wcześniej były to jedyne smoki, które mogły "wędrować" po scrollu z miejsca na miejsce, jednak obecnie zostało to zablokowane i utrzymują nadaną im pozycję przez właściciela. Działo się tak, ponieważ nie były one widoczne podczas sortowania smoków. Obecnie są - w postaci nagrobków, dlatego właśnie utrzymują nadaną pozycję. Każdy smok może zostać Zombie, wliczając w to Złote smoki, Drakes'y, Orchedrake, Wampiry, Pygmy a nawet Dwugłowe smoki. Smoki, które nie mogą się rozmnażać, np. Papierowe oraz Serowe, także zostały potwierdzone o przekształcenie się w nieumarłego. Nie zostało potwierdzone, czy Dinozaury i kurczaki mogą zostać przemienione, lecz wiadomo, że gdy zmienisz w Zombie smoka Świątecznego, Walentynkowego lub Guardian of Nature, a można posiadać tylko 2 (lub 3) z każdego ich rodzaju, nawet po zmianie będą liczone jako forma pierwotna - dlatego niezalecane jest tworzenie Nieumarłych z tych ras smoków. BSA Expunge zostało stworzone w celu pozbycia się niechcianych Zombie (np. gdy w Halloween ktoś próbował ożywić smoka, lecz ten zmienił się w nieumarłego, lub przez przypadek przemienił w zombie ważnego dla niego smoka). Używając go, zombie zostaje przywrócony do życia, przemieniając się w takiego smoka, jakim był na początku. Nieumarłe pisklęta sa automatycznie zamrożone po stworzeniu z nich zombie, co oznacza, że nie mogą dalej rosnąć. Do stworzenia Zombie, gracze używają najczęściej Popularnych smoków, bo są łatwe do zastąpienia. Dawniej po zabiciu smoka i przemienieniu go w Nieumarłego, smok niepowrotnie zabierał 1 akcję "Kill". Jednak w październiku 2011r. blokada "skradzionych" przez Zombie akcji "kill" została zdjęta, co oznacza, że dalej można jej używać. Obecnie akcja ta powraca po 2 tygodniach od przemiany smoka. Smoki te są ściśle związane ze Zaniedbanymi oraz Wampirami, czasami nawet są z nimi mylone. Nieumarłe smoki są zaliczane jako Ekstremalnie rzadkie oraz nie posiadają żadnych BSA. Oficjalny opis Jajko None Hatchling "It's an undead baby dragon, produced by a failed magical spell. It probably would be cute if it weren't partially decayed." Dojrzewający hatchling "It's an undead baby dragon, produced by a failed magical spell. It probably would be cute if it weren't partially decayed. And look! It somehow managed to grow wings despite being dead." Dorosły "Failed attempts to experiment with magic often result in transforming dragons into these hellish creatures. They are extremely dangerous, and will mindlessly kill any living creature without regard to friend or foe." Tłumaczenie opisu Jajko None Hatchling "To mały nieumarły smok, stworzony przez nieudane magiczne zaklęcie. Byłby prawdopodobnie śliczny, gdyby nie był częściowo zmarniały." Dojrzewający hatchling "To mały nieumarły smok, stworzony przez nieudane magiczne zaklęcie. Byłby prawdopodobnie śliczny, gdyby nie był częściowo zmarniały. Popatrz! Jakoś udało mu się rozwinąć skrzydła po śmierci." Dorosły "Nieudane próby eksperymentowania z magią, w rezultacie zmieniają smoka w tą piekielna bestię. Są one bardzo niebezpieczne i będą bezmyślnie zabijać każde żyjące stworzenie, bez względu na to, czy był to jego przyjaciel, czy wróg." Artyści obrazków *Shikaru (Wszystkie) Obrazki Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Ekstremalnie rzadkie Kategoria:Brak biomu